1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to pharmaceutical preparations of glycolato-cis-diammineplatinum (II) (hereinafter sometimes referred to as the platinum compound) of the following formula: ##STR1## which comprises at least one member selected from the group consisting of glucan, water-soluble vinyl polymer and polyethylene glycol as stabilizers.
2. Prior Arts
Cisplatin is one of the already-marketed cis-platinum compounds. Stable cisplatin compositions were disclosed in JPN Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 54-157817 and 56-152415 and a method to stabilize cisplatin by adding sodium chloride, mannitol and variable-amount of alcohol was disclosed in JPN Unexam. Pat. Pub. No. 59-78117.